


Soft Like Snow

by KittyBandit



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Lenalee wasn’t fond of winter, but when the cold gave her an excuse to cuddle up to her partners in the morning, she didn’t mind it so much.





	Soft Like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of RarePair Week 2k17  
> Prompts: White | Winter | Clarity | Beginnings | Neutrality | Divine | Light
> 
> Just a little fluffy smut to ease my suffering.

Lenalee used to hate the winter. Ice and snow left the world a frozen mess. Cold wind seeped into every crack and crevice, and everything was dead—no leaves or flowers or animals about to brighten her day. All she had was an endless blanket of white surrounding her, covering streets and rooftops. It was cold and dry and she had hated it most of all the seasons.

But as it turned out, she could change her mind about almost anything, given the right incentive.

Soft light peeked in through the curtain, the hum of the heater kept the room from total silence. Lenalee sighed, toasty warm as she snuggled into the blankets. January was always the coldest month, but it helped when she had two piping hot furnaces on either side of her to keep her warm.

Kanda lay at her back, his face buried in a pillow and arm draped over her side as they spooned. Alma took up the other side of the bed, their back to Lenalee as they snuggled a pillow to their chest. With the pile of blankets strewn across the bed and their bodies cuddled up close together, they had no incentive to get up and greet the morning—too lazy on that early Sunday to bother with anything but more sleep.

Lenalee wondered how long they could lay there, tangled up like flowers whose roots had grown so entwined that they couldn’t pull apart without yanking out the whole lot. She was still on the edge of sleep, only half-conscious of her surroundings. All she could think about was how warm she was, and how good it felt to be sandwiched between her two partners. They had nothing to do that day, nowhere to be, and she wanted nothing more than to stay in that safe, secure blanket of warmth.

She wasn’t surprised, however, that Alma broke the spell first.

They hummed, twisting and turning on the bed, restless. They would turn on their other side, facing Lenalee for a while, then sigh and turn back around. This continued for nearly twenty minutes before Kanda finally spoke up.

He didn’t move or even pull his face from his pillow, but the rumble of his voice was enough to drag Lenalee from her half-asleep state. “If you don’t stop moving, I’ll toss you out the window.”

Alma whined, finally sitting up fully, the blankets draping around their waist. Their nightshirt was twisted up, stretched from tossing and turning. Alma never slept well, and it took hours for them to find a comfortable position. “Yuu, don’t be mean to me.”

“I’m allowed to be mean. You woke me up.”

Leaning in closer, Alma grabbed Kanda’s shoulder and gave him a gentle shake. “But it’s after ten and I’m not sleepy anymore.”

“Then go to the living room or something,” Kanda grumbled, still muffled in the pillow.

Now fully awake, Lenalee lazily reached out and wrapped her arms around their waist. “I want you to stay.”

Alma ran their fingers through her hair. “Thank you, Lena.”

An irritated groan sounded behind her, and Lenalee snickered. Kanda had never been easy to rouse.

Reaching behind them, Alma pulled the curtains back to look outside, and a little gasp left their throat. “It’s snowing.”

“Mm?” Lenalee mumbled, pulling herself up and turning around. The streets and houses of their quiet neighborhood were covered in a thick blanket of snow, and getting thicker by the minute. Fat, heavy snowflakes floated to the ground like puffs of bright, white cotton. She smiled, tilting her head as the snow collected on the window sill. “I guess we’ll have to stay in today.”

With a laugh, Alma draped an arm over Lenalee’s shoulder. “Oh, no. The horror.”

She giggled, shoulders shaking against Alma’s hold. “What should we do, then? Hot cocoa and movies?”

“Mmm, I like it,” Alma said, grinning excitedly. “Oh! And we could make soup or something?”

Lenalee nodded. “We’ve got all the ingredients in the fridge and—”

“God, I’m trying to sleep,” Kanda growled out, cutting off their conversation. “Can you please do something that doesn’t involve talking?”

Eyebrows knit in irritation, Lenalee glared down at Kanda. She hated how he could be so incredibly rude and selfish at times. He’d gotten better about it over the years, especially with her and Alma, but that snippy attitude still made an appearance from time to time—usually when he was tired or cranky. She was just about to snap back a scathing reply, when Alma pressed a gentle finger to her lips. She turned to see a mischievous look on their face, and met their grin with one of her own.

“Sure, Yuu,” Alma said, amusement in their voice. “We won’t talk anymore.”

“Good.”

They sat quietly, waiting for just a moment to make sure Kanda was relaxed and ignoring them again before Alma started their plan. Stifling a giggle, they leaned in and kissed Lenalee, dry lips on hers. The kiss was soft, teasing, and just what Lenalee had come to expect from Alma over these past few years they’d all been together. Their affections were just like them—honest, sweet, and (once the initial shyness wore off) eager to please. They were the antithesis of Kanda, who always seemed more brusque, rude, and stingy with his affections. But Alma and Lenalee knew how to get him to crack like a chestnut roasting over an open fire. It just took time, and a little pressure.

Lenalee let out a soft moan, so quiet that it was almost lost in the sound of the rustling blankets under her. She lay back, Alma chasing after her with more sweet, deepening kisses. A smile touched her lips as their bodies molded together as they had many times before. She wrapped her arms around their neck, pulled them close, and sighed through her nose. One of Alma’s hands slipped up the loose fabric of her pajama shirt, smoothing across her warmed skin and up to her breast. They kneaded her soft mound, thumb brushing over the quickly hardening nub. Lenalee arched into the touch, another moan escaping her throat, and Alma replied in kind.

Kanda knew what they were up to. He didn’t have to move a muscle for Lenalee to hear the quiet catch of breath trapped in his throat. She wondered how long it would take them to pull their cranky partner into their activities. Considering they already had his attention, she figured it wouldn’t be long. Though, Kanda had proven himself more than stubborn enough to hold out longer than even she would have.

A pinch at her pert nipple brought Lenalee back from her thoughts, and she gasped, breaking their kiss to suck in a fresh gulp of air. She already felt heat pooling between her legs, and Alma’s light touches spurred her on. She kissed over Alma’s neck, fingernails digging into their back with mounting desire. Normally, she wasn’t so quickly agitated, preferring to enjoy the slower build. But there was something so enticing— _so naughty_ —about having Kanda watch them, that she was ready to turn up the heat.

Running her hands up Alma’s back, she pushed their shirt up their back, tugging at the fabric until Alma relented in their kisses and wiggled out of the garment before leaning back in to lavish her once more. Alma seemed just as affected by it as she was, and rocked into her hips, less gentle and slow than before. She felt the press of their hardness against her stomach, and the headboard tapped against the wall as they shifted their weight.

“I told you both to be quiet,” Kanda grumbled, his voice already hoarse. Lenalee tilted her head to the side to meet his gaze, and smiled. He had that smoldering look in his dark eyes, the one she’d seen many times before. He couldn’t hold up much longer—not at this rate.

“You told us to not talk,” she corrected him, letting out a painfully rehearsed moan that echoed in their bedroom.

Alma hummed into Lenalee’s neck before pulling away and working off her shirt. “Yeah, and we haven’t said a word.”

“We’re just doing as you asked.” Lenalee sat up, allowing Alma to strip off her oversized t-shirt. She was left in nothing but a thin pair of cotton panties, having ditched her pajama pants some time during the night. When she fell back against the mattress again, Alma slipped down between her legs, kissing her stomach as they worked their way down.

“I didn’t ask you to do this,” Kanda said with a scowl as he watched them, unable to turn away from the scene unfolding before him.

“But you didn’t tell us not to,” Lenalee added, shifting her hips as Alma pulled down her panties. Without hesitation, they buried their face between her legs, licking at her wet folds before turning their attention to the hardened bud of nerves waiting for attention. She gasped at the wet heat of Alma’s mouth on her, then melted in the sheets as they worked their tongue over her again and again. Alma was always so good at this, so attentive. Lenalee closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the pleasure radiating through her body.

Kanda cursed beside her, but he stayed on his side of the bed. She thought he might have given in by then, but it seemed he was extra stubborn that morning. Lenalee sighed, lust and desire curling up her limbs as Alma continued to work over her, groaning into her sensitive skin and eating her out with gusto.

A shiver ran down her spine at a particularly perfect flick of their tongue, and Lenalee whined Alma’s name as she grabbed their hair tight in her hands. Unable to hold out any longer, her stomach twisted up in hot need, she arched her back and came. Alma continued to lick her as she rode their face through the waves of passion coursing through her body. They pulled away when she finished, mouth slick with her wetness.

Alma wiped at their mouth, chuckling as they watched Lenalee’s flushed face. Without giving her a chance to catch her breath, they slipped a hand down between her thighs and fingered her. Lenalee sighed, closing her eyes as she wiggled her hips.

“Don’t tease me,” she mumbled, reaching out for Alma and pulling them closer.

Alma hummed in acknowledgment and moved between Lenalee’s legs. They lined up against her slick and wanting entrance, pushing in gently. Lenalee whined, a smile curling up on her lips as she dragged them down for another kiss. Alma groaned, hips twitching forward into that perfect heat. They kissed for a moment, not moving. Then, as if a switch flipped, Alma began thrusting into her—not gentle, but not rough either. They worked a steady pace that had the headboard thumping rhythmically against the wall.

“Jesus, you two,” Kanda growled, finally sitting up straight as he glared at them.

Lenalee turned her head to the side, her breath forced out of her lungs with each pump of Alma’s hips. “What’s the matter?” she asked him, eyes heavy with lust as Alma worked into her. “Are we bothering you?”

“You could— _ah_ —always join us, Yuu,” Alma added, panting as they continued to pump into Lenalee.

Kanda continued to watch them with a heated gaze, eyebrows narrowed and lips set in a thin, straight line. He didn’t move as he stared, hands clenched tight in the sheets around his waist.

With a whine, Lenalee arched her back into a particularly rough thrust. She dug her fingers into Alma’s shoulders, nails biting his skin and leaving crescent shaped marks. She could feel another orgasm slowly building, not as fast as the first had overtaken her.

She returned her gaze to Kanda once more, eyes softening. He was still sitting there, rigid and stern. Maybe they had teased him enough? She was starting to miss his touch, miss his warmth next to hers and Alma’s. Reaching out, she took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

“Please, Kanda?” she asked, her voice soft and sweet.

Alma ducked their head down against her neck and kissed along her sweaty skin, still thrusting into her, arms and legs straining to hold themself up. They groaned quietly, muffling the sound against her shoulder.

With a muttered curse, Kanda pushed the blankets away from his legs and leaned in, kissing Lenalee firmly on the mouth. She let out a soft, surprised noise, one of her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. Kanda’s mouth was hot against hers, tongue pushing past her lips and demanding attention. She melted into the touch, kissing him back with the same intensity.

Alma chuckled, out of breath and still fucking Lenalee with that same steady pace. “Welcome to the party,” they mumbled. They moaned, planting more kisses over Lenalee’s flushed skin. As he continued to kiss Lenalee, Kanda’s free hand slipped over Alma’s sweaty skin, groping his ass and back, leaving them to shutter under the touch.

Lenalee threaded her fingers into both Kanda and Alma’s hair, pulling them close and reveling in the feeling of both her partners’ attentions on her. It wasn’t long after Kanda joined in that she felt Alma lose their focus, the steady cant of their hips now rocking erratically into her. Alma groaned as they came, leaning heavy against Lenalee and Kanda until the spasms passed. With a sigh, they pulled out, running hands over Lenalee’s chest and stomach.

“Your turn, Yuu. Can’t keep a lady waiting,” they said, flopping on the other side of the bed next to Lenalee, a satisfied sigh passing through their lips.

Kanda broke the kiss, and ran his thumb over Lenalee’s cheek. “Did you want me to?”

“Yes, I want you both today,” Lenalee said, urging him closer. Kanda shucked off his nightclothes before slipping between her legs and pressing his hardness into her with ease. She was already so wet with her own slickness and Alma’s cum, and when he was deep inside her folds, she grabbed his shoulders and dragged him down for another kiss.

Kanda grunted at the contact, and started moving his hips without hesitation. His thrusts were rougher than Alma’s—faster—and Lenalee moaned at the pressure and tightness. Alma had already edged her closer to a second orgasm, but Kanda was dragging her down with him faster than she expected. Everything Kanda did was gruff and lacked poise, but that was part of what she loved about him. Those rough edges hid an amazing heart, large enough to love both her and Alma without faltering once.

“Ah, fuck,” Kanda groaned out, tipping his head against her shoulder and shifting the angle of his hips. Lenalee’s breath caught in her throat as she felt the new angle hitting her insides perfectly.

With a soft chuckle, Alma turned to their side and watched the spectacle unfold before them. “Geez, Yuu. You already look like you’re ready to cum. Did we rile you up that much?”

“S-shut up,” Kanda grumbled, stuttering as he lost his breath for a quick moment.

“Mm, here—let me help,” they said, slipping a hand between Kanda and Lenalee. They searched around for a moment, stopping their fingers only when they found Lenalee’s clit, still wet and hard. Kanda, realizing what Alma was up to, pushed himself further up to allow them space to work. As Kanda fucked himself into Lenalee, Alma rubbed her gently with their fingers.

The additional stimulation sent a shiver up Lenalee’s spine, and she pulled a hand into her mouth to bite back some of the louder moans that threatened to spill past her lips. She arched her back, eyes squeezed shut tight against the pleasure. When Alma and Kanda worked together to bring her closer, she never stood a chance.

It only took a couple minutes for Lenalee to feel that pull in her stomach, low and simmering. Each brush of wet skin on skin brought her closer to the edge, building up the pressure and excitement in her guts. When Kanda thrust into her deeply, and Alma slid their fingers on her skin just right, she lost herself for the second time that morning. She came with a cry, holding onto both her lovers as she rocked her hips up to meet Kanda’s thrusts.

She felt Kanda’s hips lose momentum as Alma’s had earlier, and that rush of heat inside her as he came as well. Leaning against her to catch his breath, Kanda tucked his face against her neck, panting heavily. Alma leaned in to kiss her again, on the cheek this time, then Kanda as well.

“Well, that was fun,” Alma said, laughing quietly.

Lenalee giggled, her arms wrapping around Kanda and hugging him tight. “See? Aren’t you glad you didn’t sleep though that?”

“Hn.” Kanda refused to confirm or deny her accusation, and instead carefully pulled out and crashed back on his side of the bed. Lenalee shared a look with Alma before they both crawled over and lay against him.

“Yuu, let’s get up. I’ll make your favorite soba,” Alma offered as they leaned in against Kanda’s back.

Lenalee straddled his hips, trying to get him to face her. He’d already buried his face back in his pillow. “Yeah, we’ll make soba and some green tea. And we can shower together, too.”

Alma snickered. “We did get a bit dirty.”

“Just a bit.”

Kanda sighed. “That shower is not big enough for all three of us.”

“It is if we squeeze together,” Lenalee said, kissing his shoulder and pulling him out of the covers before he could burrow back in them and hibernate the rest of the day.

“Please, Yuu? It’ll be fun,” Alma said, humming excitedly into Kanda’s ear.

Their combined begging did the trick. With a groan, Kanda sat up again, pushing them both off of him as he stumbled out of bed. “Fine, whatever. If it’ll keep you two quiet, I’ll do it.”

Alma and Lenalee let out a quick victory cheer before following Kanda to the bathroom. As Lenalee grabbed fresh towels from the linen closet, she smiled to herself. Cold winter mornings were never a problem anymore, not with Alma and Kanda around.


End file.
